The popularity of fixed mobile convergence (“FMC”) is continually growing. Fixed mobile convergence refers to any technology that can route telephone calls between different communications networks (e.g., the mobile network and VOIP/Internet) during a call. Examples of known FMC protocols include the Unlicensed Mobile Access/Generic Access Network (UMA/GAN) and the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). These and other architectures, however, are not compatible with telephony networks that are currently in place. In particular, implementing these protocols may require extensive changes in the protocol code running on existing mobile telephones and may require major network changes in existing mobile networks.
Furthermore, the UMA/GAN, IMS, or other known fixed mobile convergence architectures operate through the mobile network. These architectures, in particular, are extensions of the mobile network, and may require continual usage of the mobile network even when an FMC-enabled mobile telephone is connected to a VOIP service. The service provider for a mobile network typically charges users based on the amount of time of mobile network usage, and these charges may be considerable. VOIP services, on the other hand, do not typically subject users to such hefty charges. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an approach to fixed mobile convergence that can circumvent the mobile network when a communications device (e.g., a mobile telephone) is connected to the VOIP service. Moreover, it would be beneficial for these approaches to operate without requiring major changes in existing telephone systems.